Nameless Hottie plus Expensive Cars Lizzie's POV
by inlovewithtopaz
Summary: BD Spoilers! I was wondering what Lizzie was thinking when she confronted Jacob when he comes to the park. And so I decided to write about it. Rated T just in case.


**I do not own any of the Twilight books. Stephenie Meyer owns the dialogue and actions between Jacob and Lizzie. She owns them too. As well as the setting in the park. Thankyou to my friend Shanil for editing. Please review! It'd be really nice to know what you think I did right, or what I missed.**

"Elizabeth Anne Thompson, let's get going!" Mom called from outside my door. "Can you wait a minute?" I called back. "I just need to finish putting on this foundation. I'm sure you can wait that long."

Impatient parents. Why were we going to the park anyways? Ohyeah, I remember now. My baby sister Kelli was planning to meet with all her other little friends and play in the sprinkle park,yippee! Oh what fun _that_ would be. I really wasn't looking forward to it, but my parents insisted on going, to make a family event out of it or something. I'm not sure what they were thinking, what parenthood books they were looking at. Apparently we were not yet at the right level of _'good parenting skills'_.  
"Lizzie, I can wait for you. But it's your sister who can't." Mom called out again.  
"Okay. Sure. So it's Revolve-Around-Kelli Day is it?" I responded.

More like a snide remark than a question. All days seemed to be like this. Kellyi is the superstar. We must all do what Kelli wants to do.  
"Lizzie, don't give me that!" Mom said as she barged inside my room. "We are going as a family, to have a good time."  
"Mhmm…such a good it will be such a goodtime watching Kelli play with her little six-year old pals."

This was when I missed the fact that my older brother Darrin had moved out. He'd convince Mom that we didn't really need to go. I studied myself in my mirror. At least there was one advantage going to the park. It was always a place to meet people you've never seen before. Like hot guys. Get to know them a bit and try to flirt to see where it would lead off.

We were there, five minutes and alreadyI was already bored. Mom, Dad andI were sitting at the sidelines watching Kelli and her friends getting wet. Mom and Dad were just smiling, laughing like they were splashing around with Kelli, smiles and all. I needed to leave. Find something more entertaining to do.  
"Mom, Dad…I'm going to walk around the park for a bit. I'll meet you back soon."

I didn't even wait for them to reply, as it would take a minute for them to actually take in what I told them. I quickly got up and started to walk around to the wishing fountain. Once there, in the distance there was a guy. Tall, russet-toned skin, big and dang…was he HOT! It looked like he was looking around for someone. Perhaps he was taken alreadyby some lucky girl, whoever she was. Maybe this guy was taken, but he was still worth looking at, and after a minute, he went to the parking lot and sat down on the hood of…I squinted in the sunlight to see what car it was. An Aston Martin Vanquish…a particularly favorite car of mine that shouldn't have still been made. The same guy was looking down, and I couldn't quite see what expression was on his face. There was no girl there**,** which meant one of two things**;** either she never showed up, and she would be an idiot not to, or she was late. And since there wasn't one, it was the perfect time to go and try to flirt. I walked a little closer and raised my voice, aiming my face for his.  
"Hey, you okay? Hello? You there, with the stolen car."

Okay…so it probably wasn't stolen, but even though his clothes were designer, the pants were rolled up to hide the fact that they were floods,same with his shirt. After two second the nameless, hot guy looked up at me, and looked like he was getting a mini epiphany.  
"If you're feeling remorseful about boosting that car, you could always turn yourself in" I made sure to smile with my comment, since I had heard from before, boys thought my smile was cute.  
"It's borrowed, not stolen," He snapped. Whoa buddy… He either was already upset about something or just that comment.

I was aiming toward guess number one. There was enough edge in his voice that he was about to cry. So the girl hadn't shown up for him. Or another option that came in my mind. He recently broke up with her and was looking for her to say sorry.  
"Sure, that'll hold up in court."  
"You need something?" He scowled. Could he handle a joke? Okay...so assumingly his girlfriend dumped him and he had a reason to be so bitter.  
"Not really." I answered. "I was kidding about your car, you know. It's just that. . . you look really upset about something. Oh...hey, I'm Lizzie." I stuck out my hand and waited for a moment for his to shake mine back. Seemed like he had no intention, so I let it fall to my side. This felt kind of awkward.  
"Anyway...," I started again "I was wondering if I could help. Seemed like you were looking for someone before." I used my arms to gesture the people and park around me. Sighing, the nameless boy spoke again,

"I don't need any help. She's not here." A she...I knew I was right.  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"Me, too" he muttered.  
This was going nowhere. Flirt Lizzie, FLIRT! Right, he has an awesome car with him and unlike most girls I have a great interest in cars. That'll spark his attention. The nameless hottie looked at me again. He seemed in awe.  
"This is a beautiful car," I told him. "It's really a shame they're not making them anymore. I mean, the Vantage's body styling is gorgeous too, but there's something about the Vanquish. . . ." Hottie was staring at me now. I was hoping that meant he couldn't believe I actually had an interest in cars.  
"How's the drive?" I asked him.  
"Like you wouldn't believe,"  
And so I grinned. And he smiled back. My plan worked. Or at least so far, so good.  
"I'd better get this car back to the guy I borrowed it from," he muttered.  
"Glad to hear you're going straight." I smiled.  
"Yeah, you convinced me."  
I watched Nameless Hottie getting into the car. He must be too broken right now to try and get another girl. I hoped the concern didn't show up on my face. I waved to him once and watched the car drive down the road until I couldn't see it anymore. So I almost had him. I sighed. There was nothing really to do but walk back to the sprinkle park. Useless.


End file.
